


In Just An Apron.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	In Just An Apron.

"I’m back." Sousuke said loudly as he kicked off his shoes and closed the door. He could smell fried mackerel coming from the kitchen. Haruka must be cooking dinner for the both of them.

He made his way to the kitchen. “Hey, Haru- Oh fuck.” He nearly screamed out the minute he saw Haruka. The boy was wearing nothing except an apron. He could easily see Haruka’s plump ass and glorious back.

"Like what you see?" Haruka grinned and wiggled his hips a little. He knew his boyfriend would love this.

Sousuke immediately walked towards Haruka and placed his hands on the male’s hips. “Fuck yeah, I like what I see. God, you’re so sexy.” He groaned out as he buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck and took a long whiff.

He moved one hand down and gripped harshly on one of Haruka’s asscheek, earning a gasp from the latter. He began massaging the firm flesh while using his other hand to pinch and tug the left nipple.

Haruka gripped on the counter and let out soft pants and sighs. He whimpered when he felt Sousuke kissing and licking his neck.

"Stick your ass out for me."

Haruka immediately did so and whined out loud when he felt two long fingers thrust right up into his ass. He bit his lip and just let his lover do whatever he wanted.

Sousuke just kept licking and sucking on the shorter male’s neck while scissoring him open. He left a few lovebites here and there; all which were sure to only heal after a week.

When he decided Haruka was prepared properly, he pulled his fingers out and pumped his cock a few times. He then stuck the head inside the hole first before sinking all the way in.

"S-Shit. So big.." Haruka muttered out and gripped on the counter harder till his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes shut and leaned his head back on Sousuke’s shoulder.

The both of them started groaning and moaning loudly when Sousuke began thrusting faster and harder. The taller male moved both his hands back to Haruka’s hips to hold on to it.

"Fuck, you’re so tight. Like me fucking you here in the kitchen with you just in an apron? Tell me how much you love it, Haru. Tell me." Sousuke commanded.

"I-I love it when you f-fuck me here ah! I love it s-so much.. Ah, Sou-!" Haruka wailed out when he felt his prostate being hit right on. Everything felt so good, he could barely even see straight.

Sousuke growled possesively and began abusing that bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend. He sank his teeth on the boy’s shoulder, leaving another lovebite there.

In a few minutes, they were both close to the edge. Haruka used one hand to stroke himself to completion and came with an arch of a back and a dying moan. His body shuddered and spasmed as a wave of euphoria washed over his body.

Sousuke followed not long after; a few hard thrusts later, he came with a low groan and spurted cum deep inside Haruka’s ass. He just let his cock sit inside there as he laid his forehead on his lover’s back, panting for breath.

There was cum all over Haruka’s apron, the smell of sex mixed with sweat filled the kitchen. But they both didn’t care. They just knew that this was certainly not going to be the last time.


End file.
